


Balada si Gadis

by miayamgoceng



Category: Jagat Sinema Bumi Langit
Genre: F/M, Gundala - Freeform, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miayamgoceng/pseuds/miayamgoceng
Summary: WARNING: please watch Gundala first! SPOILERS ALERT!!“Katanya suatu hari ketika tiga keris, satu payung, dan satu kaca disatukan bersama, saat itu Indonesia akan kembali bertemu masa jayanya.” Ujar Sancaka.Tentang Sancaka yang tetap menjadi jagoan dan seorang gadis yang baru mulai menulis kisahnya.





	Balada si Gadis

**Author's Note:**

> Sancaka x OC fiction  
Bahan halu untuk yang merasa umurnya jauh sama karakter Sancaka tapi bucin  
I'm so sorry for lancaka shipper we'll do it on the next fiction
> 
> Selamat bucin Sancaka!

A Fanfiction of gundala.

Ctak!  
Ctak!  
Ctak!  
Ctak!

Dan suara itu terus berlanjut sembari jari gadis manis it uterus terusan menekan dan melepaskan tombol pulpennya. Matanya menatap kosong layar proyeksi yang menampilkan sesuatu yang sering disebutnya sebagai power-word. Lembaran-lembaran slide power point yang diperlakukan seperti halaman Microsoft word.  
Dinamakan power point dengan suatu alasan yang kuat, dan ia yakin alasan itu bukanlah untuk menyalin ulang dengan instan apa-apa yang dituliskan di Microsoft word atau bahkan mentahnya langsung dari laman internet.

Ting! Tong!  
It’s time to have a break  
Waktunya istirahat

Ia langsung membuang pulpen di tangannya dan merebahkan badannya ke sandaran kursinya. Kelasnya sekarang begitu dingin karena pendingin ruangannya baru saja diservis dan ganti freon. Bahkan jaketnya kadang tidak berfungsi melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin di kelas. Beberapa orang bahkan sampai bilang rasanya seperti bukan di Indonesia.  
“Kantin gak lu, Shir?” tanya Lia, teman sebangkunya.  
“Iya. Laper pengen geprek!” ia merenggangkan badannya sedikit lagi karena pegal sudah duduk dengan posisi yang sama sejak tiga jam lalu.  
Shira namanya.  
Anak sekolahan biasa dengan kehidupan monoton sekolah yang biasa. Rambut lurus yang hanya ikal di dekat kedua telinganya saja. Hidung standard orang lokal, tidak mancung dan tidak pesek. Baju seragamnya standard juga. Tidak dipotong atau dikecilkan, bahkan terlalu malas untuk menambahkan kantong di rok abu-abunya. Ia hanya tidak pernah bisa merasa nyaman dengan gesper. Benda yang diciptakan untuk membatasi hak asasi perut dari mengalirkan darah dengan lancar dan menunjukkan lekukan aslinya.  
Supaya tidak kedodoran?  
Beli saja ukuran kecilnya. Banyak alasan.

“WEEYYY misi misi kulkas mau lewat!!” teriak tiga orang siswa yang masuk membawa kulkas berlabel minuman ringan memasuki kelas dengan setengah tertatih. “Eh gila ngapain angkat angkat kulkas?” tanya seorang anggota kelas yang lain.  
“Karena udah masuk territorial IPS 3, ini jadi harta tetap kita.” Si pria dengan baju detengah dikeluarkan itu mendeklarasikan kepada setengah kelas yang masih belum beranjak menyerbu kantin untuk makan. “Bendahara mana? Catet ke buku akuntansi kelas dong!”  
“Lu ngapain betak kulkas dah?” anak lain yang sedang memakan risol keju di kelas bertanya sambil tertawa geli melihat kulkas yang berhasil digotong ke kelas tanpa dipertanyakan siapa pun di luar. “Ya gapapa lah, besok juga udah gue balikin ke anak perlap!”  
“ANJING!”  
Seorang anak yang berdiri di pojokan berteriak kencang sambil masih memegangi ponselnya yang sedang diisi baterainya.  
“Gak usah ngegas gitu dah lu! Sini kalo gak suka ke depan jangan mojok!” Anak yang tadi dengan bangga memasukkan kulkas ke kelas menghampiri pemilik suara tersebut. “Bukan bego, liat dah berita di LINE TODAY. Bukan clickbait yang ini sumpah!”  
“Apaan sih, gua dari tadi mau ke kantin jadi gak jadi-jadi…” ujar Shira sambil ikut menghampiri anak yang tadi berteriak untuk melihat isi ponselnya.  
“Ini loh, katanya beras yang disebarin tuh dikasih apa namanya, zat zat gitu yang bikin anak-anak jadi amoral. Gak bermoral gitu. Tapi kan dikasih obat, eh taunya obatnya isinya itu juga anjir.” Ceritanya panjang lebar.  
“Eh anjir iya ya. Untung gua bukan ibu hamil. Ya Allah, Alhamdulillah…” kata si pembetak kulkas tadi, Ojan namanya.  
“Lah lu aja cowok, Jan. Hamil gimana dah?” celetuk Lia yang heran dengan pernyataan Ojan. “HAHAHA ya kali aja gitu kan” balas Ojan.  
“Lagian ya, untung ada mas-mas hero yang itu. Gua kira yang modelan Avengers gitu cuma di MCU doang anjir.” Kata si pemilik ponsel yang masih terus scrolling di kolom komen untuk melihat reaksi mereka.  
“Mas-mas siapa?” tanya Shira.  
“Gundala.”

Ojan merebut ponsel anak itu dan memperlihatkan tangkapan foto Gundala yang tercantum di tengah artikel.

“Ini bukan bubaran comifuro?” tanya Shira.  
“Bukan anjir!! Hero itu! Hero Indonesia! Gak bau bawang,”  
“Kayak… Flash” tambah Lia.  
Foto yang sedikit blur itu menampilkan gambar seorang pria kekar yang tertangkap CCTV jembatan ketika ia menghancurkan puluhan obat yang akan didistribusikan ke masyarakat katanya. Sosok dengan kostum yang sekilas seperti Flash namun merah marun dengan dominan hitam lebih banyak.  
“Fix sih, Flash” kata Shira.  
“Shir, dia hero! Udah nyelamatin berapa ibu hamil dan generasi selanjutnya dalam satu aksinya itu? Have some respect!”  
Shira meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut dengan wajah sarkas. “Eh, mau diselamatin kayak apa juga udah rusak bego. Lo semua aja tiap hari nyontek.”  
“Kerjasama Shir… Lo juga ikutan, tolol! Sok gantiin BK aja lo!”  
Namun Shira berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan Lia yang akhirnya bangun dan mengikutinya ke kantin. Satu karena lapar, dan dua, karena yang barusan ia katakan itu betul, namun apa yang temannya sampaikan juga betul.  
Dan itu membuat Shira jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

“Sekolah kita ketinggalan berita mulu deh. Gara-gara PR nya gak manusiawi,” keluh Zahra yang sedang asyik menyantap bakso malang dengan dua sendok sambal. “Bayangin aja, seminggu tiap hari empat pelajaran ada PR semua, belum kerkom. Kapan gua mau baca berita deh? Webtoon aja gak gua jabanin…” tambahnya memberikan alibi.  
“Tapi ya kalo infinity stone nya batu akik, gue out deh.” Hana menghela nafas.  
“Lah emang ada infinity stone?”  
“Ya, kan kali aja gitu. Kan lu gak tau.”  
“Lu juga gak tau kan anjir” Zahra menyuap suapan terakhirnya.  
“iya sih, HAHA”

Shira membuka artikel yang tadi dibuka di kelas dengan ponselnya. Ia memperbesar gambar orang yang disebut-sebut Gundala ini berkali-kali. Penasaran dengan bentuknya.  
“Ah, gue kalo bukan Tom Holland gak bisa masuk fandomnya.” Shira memang penggemar karakter pahlawan super setengah laba-laba yang diperankan Tom Holland itu. Sedari kecil ia memang suka genre film aksi dengan plot cerita heroik, namun Spiderman serial terbaru adalah kesukaannya. Karena masih SMA dan kehidupan sekolahnya bahagia katanya.  
“Eh, Shir, arah jam tiga. Itu alumni?”  
Shira segera menengok kea rah sesuai deskripsi Hana. “Gatau.”  
“Ganteng banget. Vibe nya kayak Afghan tapi beda.” Lanjut Hana yang masih mencuri-curi pandang. Sayang mata Shira minus jadi harus sedikit teliti baru tahu itu siapa.  
Dan orang itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Shira.  
Oh shit!  
Shira paling malu kalau sampai ada orang yang kira ia sedang memandang penuh harap walau kenyataannya ia sedang berusaha melihat dengan jelas.  
Tapi tanpa disangka ia malah tersenyum pada Shira. Lalu ia pergi dengan satu temannya yang lain. Pria itu memakai setelan hitam, dengan temannya yang berkemeja biru denga celana cokelat tua dan ikat pinggang kulit. Dengan style seperti itu, sekali lihat Shira tahu total harga pakaiannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki bisa jadi enam kali harga baju seragamnya. Atau bahkan seratus kali lebih mahal.  
“Lo kenal?” tanya Hana. “Engga anjir! Tuh kan lo bikin gua malu!” protes Shira pada Hana yang membuatnya memandang orang itu dengan lama.  
“Eh tapi kayaknya gua pernah liat dia deh sekilas” kata Salsa yang tadinya sedang sibuk menikmati ulang video klip lama penyanyi kesukaannya. “Di Gedung MPR pas gua lagi acara jalannya anak empat pilar.”  
“Lah siapa? Gua gak pernah liat, Sal. Gua kan bareng lu terus.” Kata Hana.  
“Gatau sih, salah liat kali.”  
“Pokoknya ganteng lah, ya.” Lia mengakhiri perdebatan tentang si mungkin-alumni-kali berbaju hitam. Berbarengan dengan itu bel kelas berbunyi jadi mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

“Eh, Lia gue baru inget!” Shira menghentikan langkanya di depan pintu kelas. “Mau pipis dulu sekalian pakai lip tint!”  
“Oke,” lia mengacungkan jempol dan terus berjalan ke mejanya sedangkan Shira berlari ke toilet karena ingin mengeluarkan hadas kecilnya.  
Ia mengeluarkan earphone dan menyalakan alunan lagu menyenangkan untuk menemaninya di toilet. Berapa hari lalu lampu toiletnya korslet dan ia tidak mau repot-repot mendengar hal tidak menyenangkan seperti di film kalau sedang sendiri. Jadi lagu menyenangkan adalah solusi tepat untuk masalahnya.  
Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam bilik, ia segera mengaca dan memakaikan tint nya dengan rapih. Sekolah cenderung rese kalau masalah riasan wajah. Agar tidak terlihat mencolok dan malah natural komposisi dan warnanya harus tepat. Penempatannya juga agar tidak terlihat garis bekas kuas tint nya.  
Tapi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti di depan toilet wanita.

Mungkin adik kelas

Tapi perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

Ia memasukkan tint nya ke dalam pouch yang sudah sekalian berisi uangnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu toilet ketika melihat bayangan besar dibalik pintunya yang transparan tapi sangat blur itu.

Caraka?

Atau guru piket?

Mungkin mereka kira ia berusaha membolos.  
Oke, gak apa apa. Emang gak bolos kok, pipis doang.

Jadi ia membuka pintunya.

Di depannya ada sosok besar dengan baju serba hitam. Ia terdiam membeku takut.  
Sosok itu mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.  
Anjir! Jangan-jangan gue mau diper..

Shira berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorongnya, namun layaknya mendorong tembok tak sedikit pun ia tergeser. Shira berusaha teriak dengan mulutnya yang ditutup begitu. Lalu sosok itu bicara sambil berbisik,

“Maaf saya gegabah. Tapi kamu dalam bahaya. Tolong tenang saya akan jelaskan.”

Shira berhenti bergerak.

“Ada yang mengincarmu di luar. Mereka sudah ada di seluruh sekolahmu tersebar. Pakai baju ini sebagai samaran, saya akan membawamu ke tempat aman.”

Bingung dengan semuanya Shira berusaha berpikir jernih.  
Oke, ada yang nungguin gue, gue disuruh nyamar, ganti baju sekarang.  
Depan dia?

“Cepat ganti bajunya” ia menyodorkan kantong kresek hitam yang sepertinya berisi pakaian. Shira melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ada yang familiar dengan sosoknya. Tapi ini bahaya. Shira harus berpikir tenang.

Oke, otak ayo mikir!

Jangan jangan ini…  
Jebakan batman! Acara reality show yang ada tiap Sabtu?

Atau…  
Penipuan? Terus bakalan ada kamera yang videoin dan gue bakalan dijual di darkweb?

“LO GILA YA?”  
Shira segera berlari keluar kamar mandi menuju kelasnya. Namun tangannya ditarik seseorang dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker hitam dan tangan dibungkus sarung tangan putih. Ia menutup mulut shira dengan menjejalkan sebuah kain ke bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Shira yakin sekali ini adalah anastesi.

Anjir beneran ada yang nungguin, bangsat!!

Shira menginjak kaki orang yang menahannya berkali-kali tapi tidak dilepaskan juga. Mau gigit sudah disumpal kain. Ah, kalau saja badannya lebih lentur sedikit mungkin ia bisa membalikkan keadaan dengan berbagai gerakan.  
Lalu seketika tangan yang menjejalkan kain ke mulutnya terlepas.  
Sosok yang tadi dilihatnya di kamar mandi berhasil menjatuhkan orang yang menangkapnya. Dengan lihai ia melakukan gerakan-gerakan keren seperti di film-film aksi. Seperti Iko Uwais.

“Kamu gak apa-apa?” tanyanya.  
“Wow, thanks. Gue gak apa apa kok—“  
Dan ia terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sancaka mengambil satu satunya telur yang ia miliki di kulkas dan memecahkannya di atas rebusan mie instan yang masih di tengah-tengah proses memasak. Lalu ia membuka satu persatu bungkusan bumbu dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk bening hadiah dari deterjen yang ia beli minggu lalu. Ia hanya punya dua mangkuk sebelumnya, sekarang jadi tiga.  
Setelah mie sudah matang dan dituangkan, ia mengambil gelas beling cokelat dan mengisinya dengan air dari dispensernya yang bisa otomatis menyaring bakteri dari air tanah, sehingga ia tak perlu repot lagi buang uang untuk beli galon dan dispenser listrik.  
Ia lalu menaruh air putih dan semangkuk mie instan rasa kari itu di meja ruang tengahnya dimana ada sesosok gadis SMA yang terkapar namun tidur dengan wajah senang. Sepertinya ia memimpikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.  
Mungkin ia memang pingsan karena anastesi, namun dari wajahnya yang lelap sepertinya ia memang butuh tidur.  
“Saya mau tanya, itu kenapa bisa satu banding tiga? Atau memang semua garis di dimensi ruang kubus bisa pakai perbandingan itu untuk menghitung kasus yang sejenis?” gadis itu mengacungkan tangannya setengah tinggi dengan alis yang dikerutkan dan mata masih tertutup.  
Mimpi belajar?

“Bu, bentar! Saya juga mau nilai tambah—“ BRUK!  
Ia terjatuh dari sofa tempat ia direbahkan. Masih dalam keadaan tengkurap ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.  
“Aduh…”

“Udah bangun?” tanya Sancaka.  
Ia langsung menengok ke arah Sancaka dengan mata melotot dan kembali melihat sosoknya dari atas sampai bawah seperti memeriksa sesuatu. Lalu ekspresi itu berubah lebih histeris ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya bukanlah tempat yang ia kenal.

“Anjing! Lo siapa bawa-bawa gue ke hostel begini! Ginjal gue gak dijual, bangsat!” teriak gadis itu meloncat ke belakang sofa dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

“Kamu anggap saya tukang jual ginjal?” Sancaka tertawa, “Dan lagi baru bangun kata pertama yang kaluar langsung anjing? Padahal saya udah nolongin kamu disana tadi.”  
“Disana?”  
“Iya, di sekolahmu tadi.”

Gadis itu mencerna kembali ingatannya yang masih kaget dengan segala hal.  
“OH MY GOSH! The fuck is going on…” gumamnya sendiri.

“Jangan bikin spekulasi dulu. Ini mie instan seadanya. Gak pake racun.” Sancaka menunjuk mangkuk yang baru saja di taruhnya beberapa detik lalu sebelum gadis itu terbangun. “Saya jelaskan sambil kamu makan,” katanya.  
“Makasih,” ujarnya.

“Nama kamu Shira kan?” katanya sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan kertas koran yang ternyata isinya gorengan. “Saya Sancaka.”  
Sancaka memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Namun gadis itu masih bingung. “Shock itu biasa. Apalagi semuanya memang mendadak. Tapi orang-orang tadi itu berbahaya. Dan saya ingin menolong kamu,”  
Shira menyeruput kuah mie instan tersebut. Rasa kari memang enak. Walau pun lebih enak ayam bawang, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini you don’t get to pick.  
“Makasih udah nolongin gue.” Shira meletakkan mangkuknya, menatap Sancaka dengan saksama seolah masih menimbang-nimbang jumlah kepercayaan yang harus diserahkannya. Ia pun meneguk air putih yang disediakan. “Tapi kenapa lo nolong gue?”  
Sancaka berhenti mengunyah. Tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak sekolahan di depannya. “Memang kamu gak mau ditolong?”

“Bukan itu,” potongnya, “Emang gue punya masalah sebesar apa sampe lo mau nolong? Berapa nilai gue sebagai subjek yang lo tolong? Lo kan gak bakalan nolongin gue kalo cuma karena gabut doang kan?” Gadis itu menyilang satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lainnya. Ia menatap Sancaka penuh pertanyaan, namun matanya tidak bisa dihindari. Seolah ia memiliki sihir yang membuat Sancaka harus menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.  
“Sejauh apa lo udah tau tentang gue?”

Bzztt.. Bzzt…

Ponsel di kantong celana Sancaka bergetar. Ia segera mengangkatnya tanpa ragu ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya. Sepertinya orang di sambungan itu mau bicara dengan Shira kalau dilihat dari gerak-gerik kaku Sancaka.  
“Bapak ini mau bicara dengan kamu. Saya speaker ya.” Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

“Halo?” Ucap Shira yang masih menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran sofa.  
“Dilihat dari latar belakangmu yang sudah beberapa tahun menekuni debat seharusnya kamu sering lihat saya di TV. Kemampuan interogasimu memang sangat handal hingga Gundala saja beku di hadapanmu, nak.” Ia tertawa setelah memuji kemampuan debat Shira.  
“Ridwan Bahri? Benarkan?” jawab gadis itu santai. “Om selama ini saya kira saya gak famous tapi ternyata banyak banget paparazi yang ngikutin saya “  
“Sebelumnya kamu bisa hidup aman karena tidak ada yang tahu kamu siapa. Mungkin sekarang kamu tidak tahu kamu siapa. Tapi sekarang semuanya berlomba-lomba mengincarmu karena barang yang menjadi hak milik kamu”  
Shira mengerutkan dahinya. Barang? Barang apa? Ia tidak pernah mengoleksi barang-barang aneh kecuali pecahan kerang dari pantai dan poster idola kesukaannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengoleksi album. Maksudnya, jika kamarnya digeledah pun tidak sepeser pun barang dianggap penting oleh si perampok kecuali buku tabungan dan karty atm nya. Tapi masa diincar banyak orang karena kartu atm?  
“Sedikit rumit jika saya jelaskan disini. Dan saya yakin banyak kuping yang ikut mendengar juga sekarang. Pokoknya kamu akan didampingi Sancaka hingga keadaan aman. Kami juga akan menjaga keamanan Ayahmu dengan tim keamanan terbaik.”  
Lalu telepon terputus.

Ayahmu?

Bokap gue kenapa? Apa urusannya sama bokap gue?

“Bokap gue kenapa? Dia salah apa sampe dan mau diapakan sampai butuh tim keamanan untuk mengamankan dia sendiri?” Shira beranjak dari duduknya. Mencari-cari ponselnya sendiri yang baru ia sadar sejak tadi tidak di tangannya.  
“Mana hape gue? Gue harus telepon bokap gue sekarang” ia mencari ka bawah meja, bawah sofa, sampai menggeledah rak dapur. “Hey!” Sancaka menahan tangannya, “Tenang dulu! Ponselmu sudah dibuang karena mereka bisa melacakmy lewat ponsel itu”  
“BANGSAT! BOKAP GUE KENAPA?” Shira mendorong Sancaka cukup keras. “Bokap gue gak pernah ngapa-ngapain? Ada apa sampai Ridwan Bahri turun tangan? Iya dia memang pejabat, tapi dia itu sangat idealis sampai keluarganya hidup pas pasan. Kami terlihat berkecukupan itu karena Bokap gue pandai mengatur uang, BUKAN KARENA UANG KOTOR ANJING!” Shira mendorong Sancaka lagi. Kali ini ia berlari ke pintu dan berlari keluar  
“Shira!”  
Terpaksa Sancaka berlari menyusulnya. Berlari melewati riuhnya kegiatan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati sore hari menjelang malam di dusun sederhana itu. Langkah Shira tergesa-gesa, matanya mulai berair dan hidungnya memerah.  
Ayahnya adalah kesayangannya. Dibanding seluruh keluarga yang ada dalam darahnya, ayahnya, adalah yang paling memikirkannya. Sejak kecil Shira paling dekat dengan Ayahnya dan paling khawatir pada Ayahnya. Keluarganya baik-baik saja. Ia, Ibunya, dan Ayahnya hidup bahagia. Namun ia tahu itu semua terwujud sebagian besar karena Ayahnya selalu memasang badan paling depan setiap ada masalah yang mengancam mereka.  
Shira berpribadi keras. Namun hanya pada permukaannya. Jika batasan itu disentuh sedikit saja, akan rapuh dan terlihat kelembutannya.  
Ia adalah putri semata wayang. Dan menjadi anak tunggal berarti bebannya besar. Ada dua orang tuanya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya penuh. Ketika ada bahaya atau ancaman, hanya Shira satu satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Balada anak tunggal yang seringkali manis namun penuh ironi.  
Menjadi anak tunggal berarti siap menanggung semuanya sendiri. Hidup sendiri.  
Tapi ia benci sendirian dan takut ditinggalkan. Karena sejatinya semua manusia melupa dan meninggalkan yang ia lupa. Dan ia tidak siap jika sesuatu terjadi dan membuatnya ditinggalkan bagian penting lain dalam hidupnya.  
Setidaknya bukan hari ini.  
Tidak hari ini.  
Dan langkahnya terhenti.

Di luar dusun itu terhampar wilayah yang tidak ia kenal. Jauh dari Jakarta Selatan yang ia diami sejak lama. Lusuh dan berdebu. Sepi. Itulah yang terhampar di depan matanya sekarang.  
Semuanya asing.

“Woy!”  
Sancaka menarik tangannya, “Kamu masih tidak mengerti? Di luar semua orang ingin membunuhmu! Sekarang masuk ke dalam jika masih ingin hidup!”

Shira terduduk di tanah. Isakannya mulai terdengar, bahunya bergetar sesuai tempo nafasnya yang sesak.  
“Kamu menangis?” Sancaka ikut duduk di depannya. Lalu tangisannya meledak, membuat sang Gundala tertegun. Sudah sekian lama sejak ia melihat sesorang menangis begitu. Marah, sedih, bingung, semua rasa yang tercampur aduk turun menghujani pipinya.  
Ia teringat dirinya yang dahulu tersedu-sedu menunggu Ibunya pulang. Ia marah karena ditinggal sendirian, dan sedih karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Bingung pada semua perubahan cerita dirinya.  
Sancaka tidak bicara lagi. Ia menaruh tangannya di bahu Shira, berharap bisa mengambil seperempat saja dari sedihnya. Jika saja kekuatannya adalah hangat dan bukan petir, masalah hari ini pastu sudah selesai diatasi.

.

.

.

“Sori tadi udah ngedorong sama mukul lo,” tutur Shira sembari mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah Sancaka.  
“Gak apa-apa. Saya cukup kuat untuk nahan yang seperti itu,”  
“Bukan berarti mukulin orang kuat dibenarkan kan?” Shira tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. “Gue Shira. Tadi kita belum kenalan beneran.” Sancaka menyambut tangannya, terkekeh dengan istilah ‘kenalan beneran', “Sancaka. Maaf saya seharian bikin kamu kaget terus.”  
“Sans. Seru kok udah lama gak dikagetin soalnya.”

Shira melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit miris. Tempat Sancaka tinggal bukanlah tempat yang akan menjadi pilihan banyak orang untuk pulang. Rumah susun yang mungkin lebarnya hanya satu petak diisi oleh satu keluarga yang anaknya bisa saja lima atau lebih. Hiruk pikuk keributan tiap rumah tidak berhasil ditutupi tembok triplek tipis pembatas antara ruangan milik mereka dan dunia luar.  
Selangkah ia melihat anak-anak kecil belajar membaca, langkah berikutnya ada kupu-kupu malam yang berani taruhkan hampir segalanya demi bayaran yang tidak seberapa.  
“Maaf ya rumah saya di bawahnya sederhana,” ujar Sancaka berjalan mendahului Shira, menggeser sampah berserakan yang sesekali ditemui di tengah koridor. “Enggak, kok.”  
“Kata Ridwan Bahri, kisahmu itu sudah ditulis dalam legenda. Jatuhnya seperti ramalan,” tiba-tiba Sancaka membuka hal yang tadi Ridwan Bahri enggan ceritakan dalam jaringan telepon.  
“Legenda? Becanda ya lo?”  
“Enggak. Beneran.” Sancaka membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sandal, dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. “Dan orang-orang yang tadi mengincarmu itu semua takut dengan kebenaran ramalan itu.”  
Shira yang sudah bertelanjang kaki menggesekkan kakinya ke keset berharap setidaknya warna hitam di kakinya berkurang. Toh, nanti ia bisa cuci kaki dengan puas ketika mandi.  
“Sancaka, stop.” Shira melipat tangannya sambil menahan kekehannya, “Sori banget tapi gue gak percaya yang gitu-gitu.”  
“Ya, benar tidaknya memang belum tentu. Tapi kamu dalam bahaya, itu bukan mitos semata.” Jelasnya, “Katanya suatu hari ketika tiga keris, satu payung, dan satu kaca disatukan bersama, saat itu Indonesia akan kembali bertemu masa jayanya.” Lanjut sancaka.  
“Di ceritakan pula oleh beberapa orang tertentu bahwa satu keris akan datang paling terakhir. Dan keris itu dimiliki oleh seorang gadis yang merupakan darah terakhir trah bangsawan Majapahit yang di dalamnya juga mengalir darah dari tiga kerajaan besar lain.”  
Shira hening tak berkomentar. Tangannya masih terlipat, namun matanya tak lagi meremehkan.  
“Konon nanti ketika gadis itu datang untuk menyatukan kris terakhir, maka segala yang bertentangan dengan kejayaan Indonesia akan sirna. Entah bagaimana caranya.” Sancaka duduk di sofanya dengan tegap. “Dan salah satu dari mereka menemukan bahwa gadis itu adalah kamu.” Mengakhiri ceritanya, Sancaka mengambil peyek yang disimpannya dalam toples bening di atas meja. Mengunyahnya dengan tenang sambil menunggu reaksi Shira.  
“Setengah dari cerita lo gue udah tau kok.” Shira duduk di sebelah Sancaka dan tanpa aba-aba langsung merebut ponsel Sancaka yang mencuat sedikit dari kantong celananya.  
“Nih, lo liat drama ini.” Shira menjejalkan layar ponsel itu ke depan mata Sancaka. “Scarlet Heart?”  
“Iya itu drama yang terus-terusan di remake secara bergantian oleh negara-negara Asia Timur. Plot ceritanya bagus, ringan, dan solusi bagus untuk bikin orang-orang suka sejarah.”  
“Terus hubungannya?”  
“Drama itu isinya menjelaskan tentang peliknya hubungan antara sesama keluarga bangsawan. Semua kerajaan di seluruh dunia sama, satu raja bijak, anak banyak dan salah satunya sampah, sampahnya buat masalah, lalu mati semua hingga satu jagoan baik yang tahan banting menang dan jadi raja bijak lagi.” Shira masih tidak lepas dari ponsel itu. Namun kali ini dia hanya membuka laman Instagram akun kucing yang tidurnya lurus. Tidak penting namun ia pandang dengan serius.  
“Dalam kasus yang sama salah satu Pangeran dari kerajaan Demak lelah dengan masalah keluarga yang itu-itu saja dan memilih melepas kesempatannya menjadi Putra Mahkota lalu merantau dan hidup sebagai rakyat biasa.” Shira mengganti laman ponselnya menjadi akun belanja online yang sedang diskon, “Masalahnya, orang yang kabur ini dikhawatirkan menjadi ancaman dan dikejar seluruh turunannya agar dihilangkan dari muka bumi. Makanya orang Jawa jarang yang punya marga, mereka yang tidak punya nama belakang artinya nenek moyangnya berusaha kabur dari masalah. Kayak gue.”  
Shira menyilang kakinya dan menghela nafas, “Thanks to his brain, Pangeran itu berhasil mengasingkan diri dan seluruh keturunannya. Hartanya didonasikan anak turunannya ke Bung Karno untuk biaya pengiriman surat selama perjuangan kemerdekaan. Terutama ketika Ibu Kota dipindah sementara ke Bukit Tinggi.” Sancaka mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan, lalu ia berdiri tiba-tiba.  
“Anu… Mau gorengan gak? Tadi masih ada cireng tiga. Soalnya sepertinya ceritanya panjang…”

Et si anjir…

Shira mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan mengusir. Rasanya sudah tidak ada semangat cerita. Sementara itu Sancaka menyiapkan satu pirng kecil dan memindahkan beberapa cireng sisa gorengannya ke atas piring tersebut. Ia juga mengambil sebotol teh di kulkasnya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua cangkir berbeda.  
“Nih…” Sancaka tersenyum menaruh piring dan dua gelas teh itu di atas meja.  
“Ok lanjut.” Shira meminum seteguk dari the yang disediakan, “Intinya yang tersisa dari nenek moyang gue yang tersisa selain martabat darah biru ya Cuma keris itu doang. Katanya sih keris sakti, tapi keluarga gue gak pernah nge-treat barangnya secara special. Cuma dibersihin aja pake yang bisa dibeli di mini market.”  
“Jadi barang pusaka itu masih di rumah kamu?”  
“Iya. Di belakang bantal pijat elektrik di atas lemari bokap gue.” Jawab Shira, “Gue gak berniat nyelamatin dunia kayak di film atau apa, tapi barang itu punya keluarga gue. Kenangan buat keluarga gue yang asal usulnya gak jelas buat orang lain.”  
“Saya juga gak mau mereka berbuat macam-macam sama Indonesia.” Kata Sancaka yang lalu lanjut mengunyah aci goring di tangannya. “Jadi kamu mau gimana, Shira?”  
“Matiin lah.”  
Shira tersenyum memberikan tangannya. “So, partners?”

“Partners.”

Lanjut part 2 gengs.


End file.
